This project proposes the development of a biologically "friendly" scaffold for articular cartilage repair. Utilizing a fiber-reinforced, mechanically appropriate scaffold, the surface of the polymeric device will be coated with various cell attachment factors to improve the adherence and proliferation of cells/tissue. No synthetic scaffolds are currently approved in the U.S. for articular cartilage repair. Our long-range goal is to commercially produce an implant which, when combined with cells, can successfully heal cartilage defects. In this proposal, the objective is to evaluate the in vitro growth of articular chondrocytes on scaffolds coated with numerous treatments. The ability of the cell-laden, surface-treated scaffolds to form cartilage will also be confirmed subcutaneously in mice. This innovative project will enhance the biological properties of a synthetic scaffold so that minimal manipulation of added cells is required. Specific clinical indications include full thickness cartilage defects in weight-bearing regions of articulating joints, most frequently the knee. In Phase I we will identify at least one surface treatment/cell loading combination which shows superior cell/tissue growth in vitro and in vivo. Phase II will test the constructs in animals and prepare for clinical studies by testing potential sources for human cells. Regulatory approval and marketing plans will be finalized in Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: From 1990-1996 total knee replacements procedures soared almost 90 percent. A reliable, cost-effective treatment for cartilage defects can stabilize further degeneration thus avoiding a total joint replacement. The proposed device will be placed in osteochondral/chondral defects to promote cartilage ingrowth in order to reestablish the articular joint surface. Benefits of such a device include off-the shelf availability, enhanced biological properties to reduce cell manipulation, and an environment conducive for tissue repair.